Love's Bane
by Angel Blu
Summary: Umi has lost all hope to ever seeing Clef again. Yue, who has been by her side for a while decides to help her once and for all, but at what cost? UmiClefYue


A/N: Hey there readers! While I was writing Dark Stalker I got some crazy ideas for another story and I had to include Yue in it because he is one of my favorite characters and he's just adorable. In my first story I didn't include Clef as much as I would of wanted and that is why am writing this one, it's a Umi/Clef/Yue triangle, so I hope to see some of your reviews telling me what you think about it, I know am not a great writer but keep in mind this is my second story and I expect it to be better than the first. At least I hope.. And FYI, I wont be continuing this story until I finish Dark Stalker which should be one of these days. -^.^-  
  
Story: A Love's Bane   
  
Rating- PG-13, will turn R in its due time.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Rayearth nor Card Captor Sakura   
  
******   
  
******  
  
-She walked on with out a care in the world…it was because she didn't wan to go on anymore… she didn't want to go on with that same feeling in her heart which she had been feeling for the past three years. She didn't want to continue on with this life, not another day…it was because there was no point in it at all anymore. Everything inside her was empty. All the warmth and love she had once felt was now gone, and she would do anything to feel that once more, anything she would do…. The puddles she stepped on were no bother to her anymore, the dark sky, the foggy atmosphere were no obstacle for her anymore. How did she ever get this far? It shouldn't be this hard for her, and for the first time in her life she cried with real tears that came from her heart, to the one she loved…all she ever wanted was to be loved, all she ever wanted was to be loved by him. She never asked for more, it was a simple wish that brought her downfall. What was she thinking when she fell in love with the wrong man? She knew it would never work out, because he was from another world and she was from another different one. She denied to herself the fact that she would never see him again and she kept on believing that she would see him once again and love him until the end of her days, but who was she kidding? It was true that love hurts, it was true that one would overcome the obstacles in order to follow their hearts, but it was also true that she would never again love a man like she loved him…The nights alone she spent thinking of him and no one else, she could see his tender face every time that she closed her eyes and the tears began to flow once again.   
  
When the rain began to fall on her right now she didn't say anything, nor did anything. She clenched her fists and looked down as she fell to her knees. She began to feel numb once again and the blood from her knees washed away with the rain and stained the pond red. But she didn't care, it didn't hurt her physically anymore. It was all inside… the rain washed it all away, and if it could only wash away the pain she felt inside… inside her the blood kept on pouring and pouring…. She couldn't walk anymore. Unwillingly she threw a first to the ground, splashing water all around her, her fist began to bleed as well…  
  
"Clef!" She cried out loud to the empty streets around her. The sky began to turn even darker and she could hear nothing anymore, all she heard was the thunder all around her. Immediately she gasped for air and began to cry again…something inside her was aching so horribly that she preferred to be dead than stay and withstand it anymore. It wasn't fair. She wanted him by her side right now and hear his soft voice telling her that it was alright. That it was okay for her to cry in his arms and for him to tell her that he loved her to no ends. In the past she had wanted too many things, but now she only wanted one single thing. To be with him. Nothing else nothing more right now, and then the pain would be sure to go away for ever. She wanted to touch his tender face, she wanted to tell him how much she loved him and be with him for the rest of her days.   
  
The rain kept on falling down, making he shiver more and more… when she looked down and saw her reflection in the water, she realized that she had changed so much…she had turned even more beautiful than 4 years ago. She had become yet a cold person. Her beauty had become more lovelier every year and she many times wondered, what good was it having a pretty face when you don't have who you love? She had turned cold over the past few year… she had become this way because she had no more reasons to be nice. She didn't talk to Fuu nor Hikaru, she didn't seem to care for them any more and they did not care less. Umi had left herself to believe that there was nothing left to fight for and that she shouldn't try to go ahead anymore. She didn't want to suffer anymore by seeing those faces that reminded her so much of back home. She didn't want to go on living in the hell she lived on. She had cried herself dry lately and sometimes she wondered why she couldn't stop crying, but she knew that all of those tears came from her heart and that she could never stop feeling the way she did. When she stopped and thought about everything that was going on in her life she realized that there was much to fight for, but that much was not enough to ease her pain… it never was enough.   
  
"How can it be like this for you…" A soft voice whispered. She didn't look up to see the one who was talking to her, nor did she want to. She shook her head instead and tears once again began to flow.   
  
"…Have you no shame for acting like this?" That tender masculine voice asked once again. She didn't reply yet, and she whimpered, swallowing her tears. Who was standing next to her was not making her feel any easier right now and she hated it to no ends.   
  
"Some one like you deserves no pain… I think that you have suffered way too much to live on like this" She shook her head once again and clanged her fist in the ground, trying to make his presence go away, but she couldn't. She didn't want to look up at him and meet with his menacing eyes, she didn't wanted him to see her like this, like she had been for the past time. She was ashamed, scared and confused. He would tell her that she had to stop this nonsense and put a stop to her stupidity. He was by her side every time that she was down and again here he was to comfort her…he was here to redeem her pain once more.   
  
"Go away Yue!" She cried, burying her face on her wet palms.   
  
"You don't want me to go away.. You never did, now will you ever want me to" He replied with a slight laugh. He wasn't laughing at her, he was just laughing at the fact that she said she didn't want him here, like she had said so many times before, and how he had always comforted her with his tender arms.   
  
"I Don't need your help! I don't need help from anybody! Just leave--"   
  
"But you do need my help, Umi" He interrupted "Come with me, into my arms like you have so many times. You know what I care too much for you to just leave you alone like this. I do not want you to cry anymore, I cant leave your side because no matter how much you deny it, you know you want me here with you…"   
  
"Leave me alone!" She cried out even louder, but he wouldn't listen to her. Instead she felt his tender arms lifting her up into his arms. "Yue…no" She whispered in between her tears when she felt him wrap his arms around her. His warm wings wrapped around them to protect them from the rain, but she still cried.   
  
"I indeed thought you were stronger than this. Instead you start to cry as if you were a baby, crying because of that man who does not deserve your tears" He said softly, and she could hear his tone going deeper with a bit of anger. With the tone of jealousy in his voice…  
  
"But I love him…" She replied, resting her cold cheek in his chest, tucking her head beneath his chin. "You know how much I love Clef, Yue. I cant help it but feel this way… am just so in love with him that I cannot think of something else anymore and am sorry, I try but I just cant take him off my mind…"   
  
"You have me." He replied as he closed his eyes and held on tighter to her, not wanting to let her go. "You don't need him because you have me to take care of you… you have me to love you when you are feeling down."   
  
"I cant" She replied   
  
"Yes you can. It cant be that hard for you. If you stay with me we can camouflage the nights with out love…" He whispered softly, wanting to kiss her right now. But he couldn't, he wouldn't be allowed… he only heard her whimper with pain and she sobbed, swallowing her tears. Again he would have to take her to her house and laid her to rest. But this time it would be different. This time he would actually try his best to keep her thoughts away from Clef, the man she so much talked about. He would try and erase all of her thoughts from that worthless man. He was not going to lose Umi without a fight. He was going to stand up for the love he felt for her. He had told her so many times but she always told him that who she really loved was Clef and that she would always keep loving him. That was no obstacle for Yue, because he was here with her and could actually touch her, while the-so-called-Clef was in a different world. He was not about to lose her to another man. He was going to win her love no matter what, and what ever happened he would never let Clef near her if he was to ever show up between them. He loved her too much for him to allow it, and he was not about to let Umi keep hurting herself because of him…   
  
"I love you Umi" He whispered.   
  
"Yue…I love Clef…" She replied sadly. She knew that she could not chose who she loved.   
  
"I love you…" he whispered once again "I will make you mine…soon" With those words Umi closed her eyes and allowed the rain to keep falling on them, and for some odd reason, it seemed like a heavy guilt and pain had been lifted off her shoulder for a while, and it was like that every time that Yue was with her, and for a moment she forgot about Clef and concentrated all in Yue… but she still did not know why she felt like that. She loved being in the arms on an angel….   
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter very much and am looking forward to hearing from you all. I love all the review I get, I appreciate it. Go Umi/Clef Fans! This is the story for you, and if you like Yue, then this is also the story for you! Ha ha ha, REVIEW!   
  
-Angel Blu 


End file.
